Question: Compute the smallest positive value of $x,$ in degrees, for which the function
\[f(x) = \sin \frac{x}{3} + \sin \frac{x}{11}\]achieves its maximum value.
The function $f(x) = \sin \frac{x}{3} + \sin \frac{x}{11}$ achieves its maximum value when $\sin \frac{x}{3} = \sin \frac{x}{11} = 1,$ which means $\frac{x}{3} = 360^\circ a + 90^\circ$ and $\frac{x}{11} = 360^\circ b + 90^\circ$ for some integers $a$ and $b.$  Then
\[x = 1080^\circ a + 270^\circ = 3960^\circ b + 990^\circ.\]This simplifies to
\[3a = 11b + 2.\]The smallest nonnegative integer $b$ that makes $11b + 2$ a multiple of 3 is $b = 2,$ which makes $x = \boxed{8910^\circ}.$